Pocky Game!
by Momo ShinKaI
Summary: "Kita akan bermain Pocky game!"/"MWOYA?"/"Wae? Kau tidak tau cara bermainnya Hyung?"/ KyuMin's Fic!/ Bad Summary/Brothership? /DLDR!


Disclaimer : KyuMin isn't Mine :'(. Tapi Fanfic ini SAH punya Author ^^

Rated : T

Pair : KyuMin

Genre : Humor, Brothership, Romance. Author gak tau mana yang pas. #bungkuk badan

Warning : GaJe, aneh, bahasa acak-acakan, Typo, Miss Typo, dkk. Ini hanya sekedar Fiksi!

Summary : "Kita akan bermain Pocky game!"/"MWOYA!"/"Wae? Kau tidak tau cara bermainnya Hyung?"/ KyuMin's Fic!/ Bad Summary/Brothership? /DLDR!

Don't Like, Don't Read!

Happy reading.. ^^

.

.

***KyuMin's Room. 00.25 AM**

"AARGH!"

"A.. ADA APA KYU!"

Ctik, ctik.

"Gwaenchana Hyung. Barusan aku kalah main Game.."

.

.

.

.

::Sungmin's PoV::

"Gwaenchana Hyung. Barusan aku kalah main Game.." Ah! Jawaban apa itu!

Dengan tampang tanpa dosamu kau menjawab dengan enteng. Sukses kau mengganggu Mimpi indahku, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Ck, kau mengagetkanku Evil!" dengusku memasang wajah sebal. Reaksi apa itu? Bukannya menunduk bersalah malah cekikikan membelakangiku!

PABBOYA KYU!

"Haha… mian Hyung.."

Setelah semua kejahilanmu, bolehkan aku menendang Otak game—mu itu Kyu?

" Hyung, kenapa kau tidak tidur lagi saja?" tanyamu santai dengan posisi masih membelakangiku.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika suaramu berisik seperti tadi?" kusentakkan selimutku kesal. Sepertinya, rasa kantuk ku benar-benar hilang.

"Jinjjaro? Kalau begitu bagaimana jika Hyung temani aku main Game saja?"

Kusipitkan mata ku tak setuju.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lagi pula apa kau besok tak ada Jadwal eoh?"

Ctik… Ctik..

"Tidak. Hanya Jadwalku bersama Super Junior. Itu pun hanya Wawancara kecil"

.

.

::Normal's PoV::

"Tidak. Hanya Jadwalku bersama Super Junior. Itu pun hanya Wawancara kecil"

Sungmin diam, tidak merespon jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Hyung? Bukankah besok, jadwalmu sama denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih fokus dengan Monitor di depannya.

Blesh..

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dongsaeng di depannya, namun malah kembali berbaring nyaman di kasurnya, dan menutup total tubuhnya dengan selimut Soft pink miliknya.

"Haha… kau kejam Hyung!" respon Kyuhyun main-main, dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

.

.

.

***KyuMin's Room 01.36 AM**

Sudah jam setengah 2 pagi, namun Kyuhyun masih tetap di tempatnya, sementara Sungmin masih bergelut ria dengan selimut dan gulingnya. Tubuh dan Otak Sungmin tidak bisa di ajak Kompromi, begitu mendengar teriakan Laknat dari mulut sang Evil.

Kesimpulannya, SUNGMIN TIDAK BISA TIDUR KEMBALI!

Blash..

"KYUU! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU KECILKAN SUARAMU!"

_YOU'RE LOST, GAME OVER_

"AAAKKHHHHHH!"

***HaeHyuk's Room**

"KYU! BERISIIKK!"

"Ya! Kecilkan suaramu Lee Donghae!"

***WonChul's Room**

"EVIILL!"

"Hyung, Diamlah!"

***YeWook's Room**

Krik… krik.. krikk

Sepertinya, setelah Author lihat, 2 makhluk ini masih terbang ke alam mimpinya.

*Back to **KyuMIn's Room**

"AAAHHH…Hmmppfth!"

"Kyu! Kecilkan suaramu!" ancam Sungmin yang kini telah membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan cekatan(?). Jaga-jaga, agar teriakan Laknat itu tidak kembali tercipta.

"Hmmpffthh… Hyung!" Kyuhyun melepas tangan Sungmin sedikit kasar dan menarik wajah Sungmin lebih dekat. Menatap lekat mata Foxy milik Bunny Pink di depannya.

" Hyung…" masih dengan posisi yang sama, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin Intens.

"M.. Mwo?" jawab Sungmin gugup, setelah Kyuhyun lebih dekat menarik wajahnya.

"Hyung harus bertanggung Jawab! Gara-gara teriakan Hyung, aku jadi kalah dan Game Over! Sebagai pertanggung Jawaban, Hyung harus menerima tantangan main Game denganku semalaman penuh!"

.

.

.

"MWO!" Sungmin mundur kebelakang, ehm, lebih tepatnya terjungkal ke belakang akibat kata-kata Kyuhyun yang begitu padat, singkat, dan tidak jelas. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sungmin.

"Kyu! Apa kau tidak tau sekarang jam berapa, eoh?" bentak Sungmin dengan Volume yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Jam 2 pagi" jawab Evil santai.

"Pokoknya, Hyung harus bertanggung jawab!" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Bukankah kau yang bilang padaku bahwa aku tak berbakat dalam Game yang kau puja-puja itu?" tanya Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan bermain Starcraft?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Lalu?" Sungmin menatap Dongsaeng di depannya heran.

"Kita akan bermain Pocky game!" ucap Kyuhyun Sumringah.

Sungmin tak merespon.

"Kebetulan masih ada 1 kotak stik Pocky sisa tadi siang!" lanjut Kyuhyun girang.

Sungmin masih tak merespon.

"Jika Hyung kalah, kita akan terus bermain sampai Hyung menang!" lanjut Kyuhyun –lagi-.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

.

.

.

.

"MWOYA!" Sungmin terjungkal ke belakang –lagi.

"Wae? Kau tidak tau cara bermainnya Hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun SOK polos.

"Ten.. tentu saja aku tau! Pemain pertama menggigit ujung Pocky, begitu juga dengan pemain kedua. Memakan pelan-pelan Pocky tersebut hingga –"

"Mereka berciuman" sahut Kyuhyun datar.

Blusshh!

Rona merah menjalar seketika di wajah Sungmin setelah perkataan Kyuhyun.

'Siapa suruh nge-jelasin semuanya? Pabboya hyung!' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai!" dengan segera, Kyuhyun beranjak mengambil Pocky, yang seingatnya, ia letakkan di meja kecilnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" sergah Sungmin cepat.

"Dan aku tidak mau tau" jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah cepat, membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Pokoknya Hyung harus bertanggung jawab!" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah Larut Kyu!"

"Ya, lalu?" OK, sekarang, King of Aegyo kita naik pitam.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

"EVIL MAKNAE!"

"BUNNY PINK!"

"PAPRIKA!"

"LABU!"

"OTAK GAME!"

"GIGI KELINCI!"

"PLAYBOY!"

"Hey! Aku tidak Playboy!"

"Ya! Kau Playboy Cho Kyuhyun! Evil Maknae yang Playboy!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak! Eeh.." Sungmin menutup mulutnya cepat.

"Ha! Hyung sendiri yang bilang 'Tidak!'!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin dengan seringai kemenangan.

"Ani! Itu kan kau yang–"

CKLEK

"Ada ribut-ribut apa disini hmm?" Leeteuk, sang Leader, masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi. Mungkin kebiasaan Yesung sehari-hari, yaitu mengendap masuk ke kamar member lain tanpa permisi, kini telah menular pada Leeteuk.

Ok, Lupakan.

Leeteuk mulai masuk dengan senyum mautnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin begidik ngeri, lalu menggeleng cepat. Bahkan seringaian Evil Kyuhyun dan Killer Smile Kibum, kalah telak oleh senyum maut Leeteuk.

Pemandangan langka untuk seorang Angel without wings.

"A…Anniya! Bukan apa-apa!" Sungmin mulai membuka mulut, sambil mengibaskan tangannya takut.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, CEPAT TIDUR jika kalian tidak ingin kujadikan Menu sarapan pagi Ddangkkoma dan Heebum!"

Brakk!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teuki Hyung kerasukan setan!" ungkap Kyuhyun shock(?).

'Setan ngomong setan!' batin Sungmin yang masih Out Of Character.

"Baiklah Hyung! Ayo kita mulai Pocky game-nya!" ujar Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih ingat betul tujuan utamanya.

"KYU! Aisshh.. anak ini!" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya Frustasi.

"Ayolah hyung! Kau sudah lama tidak bermain Pocky denganku!" rengek Kyuhyun.

'Memangnya kapan aku pernah bermain Pocky denganmu?' batin Sungmin sweatdrop.

"Aissh! Baiklah!" akhirnya dengan amat-sangat-terpaksa, Sungmin menerima tawaran Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar Lebay.

"Tapi jika aku menang, permainan di hentikan, dan kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Harus kembali ke ranjangmu!" ancam Sungmin.

"Ok! Itupun hanya JIKA Hyung menang" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, namun tak direspon Sungmin.

"Hhh, ayo cepat! Mana Pockynya?" sentak Sungmin sebal. Namun siapa yang tau jika Jantung Sungmin berdegup lebih cepat saat ini?

"Aku bagian coklatnya!" ucap Kyuhyun nyengir seraya menyerahkan kotak Pocky yang sudah terbuka kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun malas.

Srutt..

1 stik Pocky telah berada di tangan Sungmin. Dengan wajah Kaku, Sungmin menggigit ujung Pocky.

Tuk.

Tanpa perlu di suruh, Kyuhyun juga telah menggigit ujung satunya.

Dengan aba-aba jari Kyuhyun, mereka memulainya.

1

2

3

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Perlahan, mereka memakanya perlahan.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Sambil menatap lekat masing-masing mata pada lawan pemain.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Stik Pocky kini tinggal 1,5 cm. Membuat wajah dan bibir mereka semakin dekat.

Tuk. Tuk. Ptes!

Stik Pocky terputus.

"Hyungh, apha hyeng keuh lekukhenn? (Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?)" Protes Kyuhyun yang masih setia menggigit ujung Pocky, sementara Sungmin terkikik geli. *ekspresi Sungmin disini kayak adegan di Intimate Note waktu Sungmin di suruh minum Cola berdua sama Kangin.

"Haha… melihat wajahmu dari dekat, semakin konyol Kyu! Ppftt—hahaha " Sungmin masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memakan sendiri Pocky sisa bermainnya dengan Sungmin.

"Hyung kalah! Ayo main lagi!" tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Sungmin tentang wajah konyolnya—menurut Sungmin—Kyuhyun, justru mengambil 1 stik Pocky lagi.

"Hihi.. oh, ok ok" jawab Sungmin enteng. Sepertinya Bunny Pink kita mulai terbawa suasana.

Pocky games di mulai.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Semua masih sama seperti sebelumnya, hingga stik Pocky mulai habis.

2 cm.

Tuk.

1,5 cm.

Tuk.

1 cm.

Tuk.

0, 5 cm.

Sputt…

Tanpa diduga, Sungmin memajukan bibirnya –yang hampir bersentuhan— dan menarik sisa Pocky mereka.

"YA LEE SUNGMIN! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan sikap Hyung di depannya.

"Wae? Aku memakan semua Pockynya. Itu artinya aku menang!" Sungmin nyengir.

"Kau curang Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, seraya menunjuk Sungmin sinis.

"Ya, aku memang curang Cho Kyuhyun. Ayo cepat tidur!" Sungmin segera beranjak dari duduknya setelah menepis tangan Kyuhyun. Namun sayangnya, Sungmin terduduk kembali. Salahkan tangan Maknae yang dengan seenaknya menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Appo.." rintih Sungmin mengelus pantatnya. Mata Foxy-nya menatap tajam manik cokelat milik Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.." pandangan Kyuhyun memelas. Sungmin menghela napas.

"Hhh.. Kenapa mengajakmu tidur sesulit ini Kyu?" Sungmin menunduk Frustasi.

"Kenapa hanya untuk mengajakmu bermain Pocky juga sesulit ini Hyung?" balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit.

"Aish! Geure!" Sungmin menyerah, memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, siap memulai permainan kembali. Senyum Evil Kyuhyun mengembang.

'Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah! Kau pasti bisa Lee Sungmin! Ini hanya Game!' batin Sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri yang menurut Author kelewat Alay.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Pocky game dimulai dan semua masih sama. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda di akhir.

Stik Pocky tinggal 1 cm.

Tuk.

0,5 cm. Bibir mereka mulai bertemu, Sungmin memejamkan matanya takut.

0 cm.

Akhirnya, bibir mereka saling menempel, bahkan saling melumat hanya untuk meraih sisa Pocky yang masih ada di mulut Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Saling memasukkan Lidahnya pada masing-masing mulut lawan pemain, membuat Saliva mereka mau tak mau harus bertukar.

"Mmmhh…" 1 desahan lolos dari mulut Sungmin hanya untuk menjangkau sisa Pocky yang ditarik masuk di mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin tau Kyuhyun menggodanya, karena itu, Sungmin memeperdalam lumatan mereka untuk menjangkau sisa Pocky tadi.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Tangan Kyuhyun tak lagi diam. Tangan kanannya sukses menekan lembut belakang kepala Sungmin, mempermudah aksi Lumatan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit kaku, namun tak ada tanda-tanda penolakan dari Sungmin.

Sampai mereka mengambil jarak, membuat benang Saliva di antara keduanya. Melepas begitu saja untuk menghirup Oksigen banyak-banyak.

Keduanya masih terengah, terlebih Sungmin, dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hhh… hh.. Aku menang.." ucap Sungmin nyengir, diserta tanda 'Peace' pada kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, lalu tersenyum.

"Ya…" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"Kau menang Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun lirih, lalu menjilat pelan ujung bibir Sungmin.

Sensasi aneh di rasakan Sungmin dengan rona merah yang telah memenuhi wajahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali ke posisi semula.

"Ada cokelat Pocky di bibirmu" seakan tak puas menggoda Hyung-nya, Kyuhyun menjilat ibu jarinya seduktif.

"Manis… rasa Pocky dan bibrmu, semua manis.."

BLUSSHHH..

Kini, wajah Sungmin bak Tomat yang baru jatuh dari pohonnya. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya cepat, tapi terlambat. Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas wajahnya yang memerah total.

Kyuhyun gemas. Jika saja Sungmin tidak menyuruhnya untuk cepat tidur, dapat di pastikan Kyuhyun akan menyerang Sungmin, lebih dari sekedar Lumatan. Walau hal itu bisa dibilang di luar Nalar, mengingat ini hubungan sesama Pria. Tapi, untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun, itu bisa ia lakukan dengan mudah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Hanya Sungmin dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Aku menang! Dan sekarang cepat tidur, Cho Kyuhyun!" perintah Sungmin gugup, dan segera beranjak menuju ranjangnya.

Blesh..

Sungmin menutup total dirinya dengan Selimut Soft Pink miliknya, sama seperti apa yang Sungmin lakukan sebelumnya.

"Ahaha… Geure, geure.." balas Kyuhyun dan segera beranjak.

"Hyung.. bagaimana Pocky gamenya? Menyenangkan bukan? Bagaimana jika kapan-kapan kita main lagi?" goda Kyuhyun –lagi. Sepertinya tidak ada kata 'Puas' bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk mengerjai para Hyungnya.

"CEPAT TIDUR CHO KYUHYUN!" bentakan terakhir dari Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya cepat, dan segera tidur.

"Arasseo.." jawab Kyuhyun untuk yang ke-terakhir kalinya, dan menutup matanya rapat.

.

.

Besok paginya di KyuMin's Room

"Ryeowook, Yesung! Kalian bantu aku!"

Terlihat Leader Super Junior memberi aba-aba kepada para Dongsaeng-nya, Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Eunhyuk, yang kini sedang memegang botol air satu-satu, dan berdiri tepat di samping ranjang Sungmin, dengan Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas di atasnya. Kuharap, Readers mengerti apa yang di maksudkan Author.

Dengan aba-aba dari jari sang Leader…

3

2

1

BRUUSSSSHHHH!

"YAAAAAHHH!"

SUKSES! Rencana Leeteuk untuk membangunkan Sungmin berhasil. Rencana, dengan cara menyemburkan air tepat di wajah Sungmin. Dan tidak hanya Leeteuk yang menjalankan rencana-nista itu, tapi juga di bantu Yesung, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Silahkan Readers bayangkan sendiri bagaimana dahsyatnya semburan nista yang tercipta.

"Akhirnya bangun juga" Leeteuk menatap Sungmin puas, sementara Yesung, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk masih terpingkal hebat akibat rencana-nista tadi.

"Ya Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" ucap Sungmin seraya membersihkan wajah imutnya yang tlah menjadi Korban penyemburan massal.

"Membangunkanmu.." jawab Leeteuk dengan tampang tanpa dosa-nya.

"Apa ini yang disebut 'membangunkan'?" Sungmin merengut kesal.

"Hanya cara ini yang berhasil" Leeteuk tersenyum bangga.

"HANA, DUL, SET!"

SRAAKKKKK

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semua menoleh ke ranjang Kyuhyun yang Kakinya baru saja menjadi korban pencabutan bulu dengan Selotip, Heechul, Siwon dan Donghae sebagai tersangkanya. Kyuhyun mengusap telaten area kakinya yang telah 'gundul' akibat perbuatan nista Siwon, Heechul, dan Donghae yang sekarang nyengir-nyengir bangga di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Sama seperti Sungmin, silahkan Readers bayangkan sendiri bagaimana hebohnya raut wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengetahui bulu kakinya telah habis dimakan selotip, dan bagaimana sakitnya akibat perbuatan selotip tadi. Author ngeri nge-jelasinnya.

"Auchh.. kaki jenjangku.." Kyuhyun menatap melas sambil sesekali masih mengusap area kakinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Membangunkanmu" jawab 3 makhluk di atas kelewat polos.

"Aish.. aku masih mengantuk Hyung!"protes Kyuhyun yang tengah merebahkan dirinya lagi.

"Aku juga" ujar Sungmin sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa kalian lupa bahwa Jadwal Super Junior hari ini penuh, eoh?" Leeteuk mulai heran dengan 2 Dongsaeng di samping kiri-kanannya.

"MWO!" pekik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kompak.

"Tapi, bukannya Jadwal hari ini hanya wawancara kecil?" Sungmin membulatkan mata Foxy miliknya.

"Itu untuk hari Kamis, sedangkan hari ini hari Rabu! Sejak kapan kau mulai pikun?" sahut Heechul.

Sungmin menjerit lebay dalam hati.

"Lagipula, apa yang Hyung lakukan tadi malam? Apa tidur Hyung belum cukup hingga pagi ini masih mengantuk?" sekarang Ryeowook ikut berbicara.

"Salahkan si Evil Maknae yang memaksaku main Pocky game hingga Larut malam!" jawab Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"POCKY GAME?" pekik semua member Super Junior yang ada di dalam kamar KyuMin, minus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentunya. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kaget, seolah baru sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Sementara Kyuhyun mulai memasang Evil Smirknya.

Berikutnya, dapat di pastikan, terlontar beribu macam pertanyaan dari para member Super Junior, yang penasaran dengan kejadian tadi malam. Yah, Author hanya bisa berkata, tamatlah riwayatmu Lee Sungmin!

.

.

.

**FIN** dengan tidak Elitnya.

Yah, akhirnya selesai juga nih Fic. Kali ini Oneshoot! ^^

Hemm… jangan panggil Author deh.. Panggil Momo aja biar lebih deket ^^v

Udah lama Momo ngerencanain Fic ini, sejak Momo abis main Pocky sama temen-temen Momo. Tapi jangan berpikir nista dulu! #apasih!

Pocky game yang Momo mainin gak da Romantis-romantisnya sama sekali. #yaiyalah!

Dan, hmm… mungkin, Momo maupun temen Momo gak ada yang berniat buat menangin tuh Pocky game deh.. #merindinghebat

Oh ya, jangan di pikirkan soal penempatan kamar. Karna ini hanya Fic. Jadi anggap aja Siwon yang nggak tinggal di Dorm mampir ke Dorm, terus nginep ama Heechul, atau Eunhyuk yang biasanya tidur sendirian, sekarang di temenin Donghae, dengan Donghae yang tidur di lantai. #kejem

Momo minta maaf kalo ada yang kurang berkenan, terutama dengan akhir yang masih di bilang nggantung. #pundung.

Karna Momo hanya anak 14 thn biasa #lebay

Oh ya, sebenernya, waktu Momo denger-denger sih, suara stik Pocky yang lagi di makan itu 'Klatuk, klatuk', tapi setelah Momo pikir-pikir, kok kayaknmya nggak elit banget penulisannya. Jadi Cuma Momo tulis 'Tuk, tuk'. XD

Tolong kasih kritik, saran, dan sebagainya di kotak Amal.

RALAT!

Tolong kasih kritik, saran, dan sebagainya di kotak Review di bawah ini. Tapi tidak untuk Flame!

Sekali lagi Maafin Momo kalo di Fic ini Momo banyak salah. Momo masih belajar ^^a

Last…

**REVIEW PLEASE? ^^**


End file.
